


Across the Rainbow Bridge, A Thor/Steve playlist

by Ciuro, Mackoonzie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bifrost, Fanart, M/M, Motorcycles, Music, Playlist, The Midgard Serpent, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuro/pseuds/Ciuro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: This one’s been under progress since 2016, when Ciuro said that she’d like to put together a ThunderShield-inspired playlist and I replied that if she did that, I’d do the cover art for it.





	Across the Rainbow Bridge, A Thor/Steve playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Decided it was time to post this now, in honor of Cap’s birthday. This one’s been under progress since 2016, when Ciuro said that she’d like to put together a ThunderShield-inspired playlist and I replied that if she did that, I’d do the cover art for it. The final result is heavily influenced by Meat Loaf album covers, because riding motorcycles and fighting monsters :D (I’m not sure a chopper is quite Cap’s style, the long fork just conveyed a sense of speed better than his regular bikes).

_**THE PLAYLIST** _ **(find it** **[here](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciuro_playlist/playlist/016M47DruE0RjDkSICGjgM?si=vxtwRarRQCSuR8BZNQsbJg) on Spotify)**

**Hammer To Fall**  – Queen

**21st Century Man** – Electric Light Orchestra

**All The Kings**  – Editors

**My Back Pages**  – The Byrds

**My Sad Captains** – Elbow

**Captain Sunshine**  – Neil Diamond

**You’re Not The Only One**  – John Wetton

**Thursday’s Child**  – David Bowie

**Bricks And Mortar**  – Editors

**Seven Wonders**  – Fleetwood Mac

**Sex On Fire**  – Kings of Leon

**Burnin’ For You**  – Blue Öyster Cult

**Thank You**  – Led Zeppelin

**So Far Away**  – Dire Straits

**The Boys Of Summer**  – Don Henley*

(*This one was featured in 51stCenturyFox’s fic [building your wings (on the way down)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F817355%2Fchapters%2F1547267&t=YzUxZDQ1M2U2NmRhMzQ5MTk5MDI2YWZkYTlhNzFjYjU4YmVlYWNlMixQcUtadmpPNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AeDu_7TFAHgpnd3sp0SpQHg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkivutauri.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175522452274%2Facross-the-rainbow-bridge-a-thorsteve-playlist), which is one of the first ThunderShield fics I ever read and remains one of my favorites to this day.)

**I Know You’re Out There Somewhere**  – Moody Blues

**Across The Rainbow Bridge**  – Ayreon

**I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That)**  – Meat Loaf


End file.
